


Hold your hair in deep devotion (How deep?)

by doncastea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Face-Fucking, Fingering, In a way, M/M, Navel piercing, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, Wait for it, a bit o' fluff, biggest tag, cant think of much else, erm, face riding, flirty banter because its larry, kinda tummy!kink, larry - Freeform, so many half tags going on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doncastea/pseuds/doncastea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eurgh, Lou, I don’t want to think of you’s like-"</p><p>"I also need to wait to put my new bar in"</p><p>"You got a new one?" Zayn barely got out as he chokes on his words</p><p>"Yeah, a dangly one" Louis eyes starting to glaze over and Zayn narrows his.</p><p>"Dangly? Jesus, why'd you get-"</p><p>"It'll look better when he makes me ride him. Zayn, I really miss his cock you know?"</p><p>"I don't need to hear this” Zayn grimaces as he stands up and starts to put his shoes on.</p><p>" Oh, and his hands, his fingers are so long almost as good as fucking but god, the way he move- And when he-" </p><p>"Fucking hell" was all Louis heard before the front door was slamming shut.</p><p>or the one where Louis get's a navel piercing and wants to wait until its healed. In turn, this means Harry is horny and Zayn, Liam and Niall get to take the piss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold your hair in deep devotion (How deep?)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, well I was thinking of Louis' tummy as always and I've always liked belly button piercings so this formed in my mind and I had to write it.
> 
> I'm very sorry if the smut is shit, its my first time writing it.
> 
> and I hope you enjoy!

 

See the thing is, Harry is horny.

Frustration building inside of him ever since Louis came back from the shop with Zayn and announced his 'big news'. Horny since Louis refused to show him it. Horny since he peaked through a gap in the bedroom door whilst Louis was getting changed and saw the shiny metal bar for himself. That stunt however cost him 2 and a half weeks of no sex, no blowjobs and no handjobs, absolutely nothing.

Which is why Harry thinks it's highly reasonable to as frustrated as he is.

"Mate, we've got things to do, so I'd suggest you stop thinking about getting down on your knees and begging for Lou to return the favor and instead getting ready as soon as fucking possible. I've had no breakfast, so we have even less time to go fill my belly before we head to the studio" 

Harry snaps out of his daze, only to have the amused face of Niall in front of him. 

"Fuck off, I wasn't thinking about Louis" 

A shout comes from the bedroom "Liar! You're gagging for it!" 

"Proved by the devil himself" A smirk settling over Niall's features, while a scowl settles over Harry's. " Right, chop chop, go get some leggings on so we can leave" 

"They're called skinny jeans, Niall"

 

\------------------------

 

"Lou?" 

"Yes, dear?" 

"Suck me off" 

"No, dear" 

Harry flops down on the bed next to Louis, who's on his phone, not taking any notice of Harry.

"C'mon, I'm sorry for peeking, I just wanted to see and you weren't letting me. What was I supposed to do? 

"Waiting until it's healed like I told you to would be a start" 

Harry huffs before sliding his fingers up Louis bare thigh, "Lou, I can't be the only one who's frustrated here, it's been nearly three weeks" 

"Yeah and you can wait that bit longer until it's fully healed,can't you?" Louis finally looks at Harry, raising an eyebrow

Another huff "Fine, I'll go take care of myself then" 

5 minutes later has Louis biting his lips and his eyes slipping shut at the obscene noises coming from the their bathroom.

 

\---------------------

 

"D'you think is possible to die from lack of sex?"

"You'd think you'd just give in already"

Louis glances at zayn's bemused face before sighing

"I have to wait though, I know what he's like, it needs to heal as much as possible before he goes all macho cave man like he does when he fucks me"

"Eurgh, Lou, I don’t want to think of you’s like-"

"I also need to wait to put my new bar in"

"You got a new one?" Zayn barely got out, choking on his words.

"Yeah, a dangly one" Louis eyes starting to glaze over as Zayn narrows his.

"Dangly? Jesus, why'd you get-"

"It'll look better when he makes me ride him. Zayn, I really miss his cock you know?"

"I don't need to hear this” Zayn grimaces as he stands up and starts to put his shoes on.

" Oh, and his hands, his fingers are so long almost as good as fucking but god, the way he moves them -- And when he-" 

"Fucking hell" was all Louis heard before the front door was slamming shut.

 

\-------------

 

Cold fingers were wrapping around his wrist before he was tugged off the settee and pinned against the floor. A curly mop of hair came into view as he felt him straddle his thighs. 

"It's been over three weeks, Louis. I thinks it's time you stopped being a tease and help me out already"

"Haz, you know patience is a virtue-"

"Tough shit, I haven't got any patience, I want you now"

Louis rolls his eyes before putting his hands on his shoulders and twisting his hips, giving Harry the signal to turn over.

When Harry was comfortably lying on the floor Louis shuffles down on his knees until he was hovering above the bulge in Harrys boxers, a wet patch already forming, turning the fabric damp. He looks up at Harry, pupils blown wide and hands clenching against the plush carpet of their living room. And peels his boxers off, before throwing them over his shoulder to land in a place that neither of them really cared about.

Harry's cock stood tall and proud, precum leaking against his happy trail. Louis took a deep breath before wrapping a dainty hand around his length and started pumping slowly, twisting his wrist as he went down. A hiss came from Harrys lips, before he nudges his hips up into Louis' hand and growls at him to get on with it. Louis tips his head down and began to kitten lick at the head before wrapping his lips around and suckles. Harry's fingers wove into the strands of Louis hair, lightly tugging, causing Louis to moan and move his mouth further down on Harry. Hand coming down to grip on Harry’s thigh, then moving to palm himself to relieve some on the pressure in his own cock.

As Harry got got closer, his grip on Louis’ hair got tighter, loud moans and whimpers gurgling up Louis throat as he took Harry further down, nose hitting the neat patch of hair at the base of Harry's cock. Vibrations causing Harry to buck his hips slightly, causing tears to well up in Louis eyes and spill onto his cheeks. He pulls off, panting harshly, before going back down all the way keeping his eyes trained on Harry's the whole time. One hand supporting him, braced on the floor and other hand still working at the bulge between his thighs.

"Jesus, Lou, your mouth is so fucking good. You're so perfect baby. I’ve missed this, missed you"

Louis' eyes closes at Harry's words humming around him. Tongue making small movements against the vein on the underside of his cock. He flicks the button open on his jeans and then pushes a hand inside of his jeans to tug at himself whilst still working his mouth over harry, wet sucking noises escaping when he pulls slightly off before taking him in his mouth again, breath coming harshly through his nose.

Harry chokes out "M'gonna come, _shit_ "

Louis, his release so close now, with the tightening feeling in his abdomen, swallows around him, throat contracting around Harry's cock. Harry comes with a groan and a shout of Louis name, spilling into Louis mouth. Louis also coming, spilling onto his hand and into his boxers. Louis pulls off with a loud wet noise and looks at Harry straight in the eyes swallowing down Harry's load before giving him a shy smile when Harry's head falls back onto the floor at the sight.

Louis then crawls up between Harry’s legs to rest his head on his chest, grabbing Harry's arms from where they lay on the carpet to wrap around him. Hands slipped underneath the shirt in which Louis hadn’t took off (much to harry’s displeasure) and starts to trace small winding patterns onto the soft skin he’s become so familiar with.   
  
“Is it healed yet?  
  
Louis’ head stays smushed into Harry’s chest and murmurs “Maybe”

“And you’re still not letting me see it?”  
  
“There’s something I need to do first, but you can see it soon Haz, promise”  
  
Harry groans, too tired to show his disagreement, before forcing himself to stand and turn off the tv that had been left on in the background. He makes his way towards Louis who had been sprawled out on the floor, picking him up and carrying him to their bedroom. Louis nuzzles into his neck, placing a kiss there before being dropped gently onto his feet. Grabbing one of Harry’s oversized tops before making his way into the bathroom and getting changed. When he comes back into the room Harry had already gotten in the bed, curls splayed on the pillows underneath his head, arm lying across Louis’s side of the bed as an invitation. He slips under the quilt and into Harry’s arms, back to Harry’s chest, tangling their legs together and shuffling to get as close to him as possible. Harry’s wraps his hand around Louis waist, slyly moving his fingers closer to his belly button to get a feel of the metal there.  
  
“Dont think I can’t tell what you’re doing, you twat”

Harry chuckles, kissing the back of Louis’ head, and moves his hand so that it was wrapped around Louis’ instead.

“‘Night, Love”

Louis twists his hand from where is was faced down on the mattress and laces his fingers with Harry’s. “Night, Haz”

Both fall asleep with a smile upon their faces that night.

 

\---------------------------

 

All 5 of the boys were lying around Niall’s place. Louis and Niall fully involved in their heated game of Fifa, Louis reaching over to mess with Niall's controller to distract him. Zayn was lying on the armchair head lolling to the side with his feet resting on the arm of the settee next to Liam's side. Liam undoing the laces as gently as possible on Zayn's boots as to not wake him up, and placing them to the side of his chair when they were off.

Harry comes in from the kitchen with a bowl of fruit that he doubted Niall remembered buying and flops himself down on the floor next to Louis and Liam, and resting his back against Louis’ legs.

“Louis, will you fucking leave my controller alone?”  
  
“Stop blocking my players then” Louis eyebrows furrow before groaning when Niall's team gets a free kick.   
  
Just as Niall was going to take the shot, Louis presses pause on his own controller, snickering to himself.

“FUCK SAKES LOUIS”

Zayn let out a murmur but stays asleep while Liam grabs the controller off Louis and resumes the game..

Niall cheers loudly when he sees that he's scored, waking Zayn up. Louis pouts trying to reach over and grab it out of Liam’s grasp, whining his discontent over Niall’s goal. Zayn see’s the scowl on Louis’ face and laughs before moving to sit on Liams lap letting Harry move and continue munching his fruit on the armchair.

“Awh, don’t worry Niall, Louis’ just grumpy because he’s not getting laid”

Liam chokes on air at Zayn words before looking over to see Harry laughing around a mouthful of fruit, some of the juice spilling down his chin  
  
“Shut your mouth, Zayn, yours too Harry”

“You know it’s true, Louis. What happened to _‘I really miss his cock, you know_ ’?”

When a large slap sounds throughout the room Liam just rolls his eyes and Niall carries on the game, while Zayn and Louis start scrambling about on the floor, dancing to himself when he shoots another two goals.

Harry just looks on with a knowing smirk.

 

\----------------------

 

“So miss my cock do ya?”  
  
“I’m not replying to that”

It’s later that night when Harry and Louis make it home, immediately going to get changed.

“Yes you are, and you’re also gonna tell me that its healed and that we can fuck now”  
  
Louis pauses in the bathroom, t-shirt halfway over his head and replys “I am, am I?”

When he doesn’t reply Louis fllings off the shirt and pops his head out of the door to see Harry lounging back on the bed in his boxers and socks. “ _Shit_ ”

“C’mere, Lou”

“No”  
  
“Come here, Louis”

“If I don’t?”

“Then we’re going to have a fucking problem”  
  
Louis quickly shuffles out of his jeans, before slowly slipping out of the bathroom. Harry narrows his eyes in the direction of Louis’ tummy before he looks up at Louis face and breathes out a low curse.

Already knowing what he’s going to tell him to do, he steps towards him and shuffles up the bed on his knees until Harry’s is eye level with his navel.

“You’re gonna kill me”  
  
Louis bites his lip and looks anywhere but Harry’s face before whispering “Do you like it?”

“Jesus Christ , Lou, its so fucking hot, why wouldn’t I?” Harry grasps Louis chin and turns it towards him, then trails his hand down to meet the jewellery dangling from Louis' belly button.  He lightly holds the small pale pink gem hanging off the end of the bar on his finger before placing his thumb over the top and gently tugging it. When he looks up at Louis theres a hungry look in his eyes, causing Louis to moan out.

“You can fuck me now”

“About bloody time” Harry rolls his eyes before pulling Louis down to kiss him, hot and desperate.

Harry pulls down Louis’ boxers without breaking the kiss and then reaches over to the bedside table, blindly searching for the lube. When his fingers grip it he handed it to Louis to hold so that he could remove his own boxers. When he holds his hand out for the bottle, Louis frowns before saying “You’re not fucking me with socks on, Harry” Making him sigh before reaching behind Louis to tug them off.

“Happy?”

“Mmhmm” Louis then hands him back the lube and places his hands down on Harry’s abs to support himself.

Harry slicks his fingers up before whispering “Can’t wait to be inside you. I’ve missed you aswell, Lou” and then moved his hands between Louis’ thighs. Fingers beggining to probe at Louis’ rim, gentle and teasing, making his eyes fall closed and his thighs tremble under Harry's palm.

''Ready for my fingers, love?''

His mind was already starting to jumble, making it slightly difficult for Louis to make sense of Harry’s words, too many thoughts and sensations taking over his body to fully concentrate. He understands as soon as Harry slips just the tip of his middle finger in louis, the words of his reply catching in the back of his throat.

"Please, Harry, just- _please_ " Louis looks down at him with watery eyes, desperation clear.

Harry slips the rest of his finger in, curving slightly when it was fully nestled inside. Louis' hand reaching down to grab at Harry's wrist, trying to chase the feeling it gave him.

Harry glances up at him, noticing the catch in his breath "Shhh, Lou, you're okay, I’ve got you" and moves his hand that was gripped on Louis thigh to twine his fingers with louis', giving him something to hold onto.

Harry pulls his finger out to the tip, circling before pushing back in, less resistance than before. Louis’ eyes close again when harry starts moving his finger at a slow steady pace, just enough for louis to feel the drag but not enough to satisfy him. Only when Louis pushes his hips down to meet Harry’s finger, did he start moving faster before slipping in a second alongside his first spreading them when they were inside. He then moved then expertly inside of Louis finger pushing again his prostate every now and then.

“Oh god, Hazza” Louis was panting heavily now, chest heaving above harry, so sensitive yet not even close to coming. His tummy quivering in pleasure making the small gem bounce lightly.

Moans tumble out of Louis at the feeling of Harry fingers pumping in and out of him, constantly hitting his prostate, mouth wanting to form words, urge harry to give him more, give him what he wants but unable to form full sentences in his own mind let alone speak them.

Louis’ legs turn to jelly, trembling around Harry's frame, pushing them wider to try and take more from him. His breath rushes out of him when Harry nestles three fingers inside of him, brushing against his prostate purposefully. Harry keeps curling them against it for a moment while noncoherent murmurs spill out of Louis, before he starts impatiently moving his hips desperately to meet Harry’s thrusts, his dainty fingers clenching in the sheets and around their twined hand, back arching.

Harry slips his fingers out, ignoring Louis’s whine of protest, letting go of Louis’ fingers to place his hand on his hips and push them forwards signaling him to shuffle up the bed.

“Harry, please, I don’t-”  
  
“It’s okay doll, just straddle my face, I wanna taste you”

Louis’ eyes fluttered shut and he moves a little more towards harry’s face, hesitating on what to do next, mind a melted pool of goo due to Harry’s ministrations. However, his hesitance flies out of the window when he feels Harry’s tongue swipe against his hole, and his legs finally gave out, fully sitting on harrys face, sound resembling a choked scream and a whine ripping out of his throat.

A smirk forms on Harry’s face from Louis’ reaction, and he continues to tease Louis with small licks and nibbles the his rim only slipping the tip on his tongue in before turning his attention back on Louis’ rim. Small dainty hands come down and tangle in his hair before he feels louis’ hips moving back and forth above him. The thought of louis riding his face has Harry leaking precum and finally pushing his tonguepast the rim.

He moans loudly into Louis, and sucks in, a broken moan sounded above him making him glance up.

A flash of silver and light pink catches his eye, and his gaze lands on the the small metal bar going through the upper part of louis’ belly button.

_fuck_

The growl that came out of Harry has Louis’ hips stuttering, and he stops moving from where he perches upon Harry’s face. His eyes flash open and focus on the face between his thighs. The sight making his stomach clench with need.

He shuffles a little, trying to get Harry to carry on, pushing his arse back into harry’s face , chasing the feeling from before.

“Please Haz, _don’t_ stop, I just, _please_ , need more-”

Harry breathes a ‘shhh’ into the space between Louis’ thighs. Gathering himself before he once again starts to eat him out. Louis immediately resumes moving his hips down to meet Harry’s tongue, eyes slipping shut once more.

As he gets closer to his orgasm, his pants increasing and his body starts heaving again from how close he was. Harry latches his hands onto Louis’, that are still wound in his hair before he gently pulls them off and squeezes to gain Louis’ attention. Louis stops once again with a huff, but instantly starts babbling when asked if he was ready.

“Yes, I’m ready, promise, _please_? Yeah, need you” Louis gasping out, taking no notice of how desperate he sounds, before Harry was slipping his tongue out of him. Louis whines and tightens his grip on Harry’s hand before letting go so Harry could grab the lube and slick some on his cock before wiping the remains on the sheet beside Louis’ body, to turned on to care.

He pushes Louis further down so that he was hovering over his cock. The groan that came out of Louis’ mouth turns into a high pitched moan when Harry pushes him down onto him, bottoming out when Louis gets impatient and shoves himself down. His hand clasps around Louis’ waist, the other on his thigh, before pushing out and back in, his hips captured between soft, pretty thighs.

They settle into a rhythm, Harry pushing up into louis, Louis pushing his body back down, tiny hands clutching onto Harry’s shoulders as leverage. Louis was overwhelmed by the feeling of Harry all around him, hands on his sides, his face directly beneath him, hair tickling his cheeks, breath hot against his mouth and lips meeting his own every now and then to stop him floating off into the clouds.

His whole mind was turning into mush. The feeling of Harry gripping onto him helped him feel grounded while he was still pliant and soft for the man under him. He feels hands moving over his hips, over the curves, fingers touching lightly and firmly all at once. Fingers ghosting over his piercing, tugging slightly, not enough to hurt but enough for him to feel it. Harry knows just how to work him. How to pull his strings like a master to his puppet. They'd done this plenty of times, yet every time Harry still managed to make him fall under his spell, make him turn into jelly on the soft sheets. Still able to make him feel just enough to make his body feel alight, each touch scorched into his skin.

They both feel it build, heat coiling in the pit of their stomachs, Louis hands fist in Harry’s curls pulling him closer, too much space between them and not enough friction. One of his hands moves down to grasp himself before Harry was grabbing it and placing it back into his hair.

“No touching, Lou, you’re only mine to touch. _Fuck_ \- just mine”

Whines were escaping Louis one after the other, unable to hold it in, mind fuzzy with pleasure. Harry's cock inside of him was a constant pressure on his sweet spot, making his legs tremble. He was right about to tip off the edge before Harry was slowing them both down and pulling Louis so that his whole weight was lying on his chest, still deep inside him.

“Hazza,what-”

“Hang on a minute, love” Harry cutting Louis off before wrapping his arms around Louis waist, and digging his feet into the mattress before fucking back up into the clingy boy in his arms. The coolness of the small bar of metal pressing against the clenching muscles in his stomach.

“ _Ohgodohgod, harryharryharry, shit-_ ”  Whatever words escaped Louis jumbling together between his moans,clenching tight around around harry, like the tight grip he had in his hair.

“Haz, _Harry_ , can I? Please, I need to come, pleasepleasepl-”

“Yeah, _shit_ -Lou, of course whenever you’re ready” Harry pants out before tightening his arms around his waist and using the last of his energy to push harder into Louis to bring him over the edge. A high pitched whine catches in the back of Louis’ throat before he shouts Harry’s name loud and clear into the air, while thick ribbons of come lands between them. Some reaching up to Harry’s chest while the rest lands on his own tummy, catching a bit on the gem joined to the jewellery.

A few more thrusts carries Harry to his own orgasm, spilling deep inside of louis. They both lay there for a moment next to each other, catching their breath, sweat creating a slight sheen on their bodies.

“Jesus Christ, Lou- that was so worth the wait” Harry voice had gone raspy, as he rolls over onto his side, brushing the hair that had fell into Louis’ face away.

“Told you” Though the smile on the face, the happy look in his eyes and the way he held Harrys hand to his own face contradicts the tone of his words.

 

\--------------------------------

 

And later when both of them had cleaned off, Harry’s filthy mouth cleaning the come of of Louis piercing while the other tried to bat his face away, they both fell onto the bed with a feeling of great content.

“You know, you should get your tongue pierced next, imagine the head you could give me”  
  
“Fuck off, I haven’t got all the time in the world to spend on my knees for you”  
  
 **Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully it wasn't too unbearable!  
> This is what i imagine the dangly bar he had to look like  
> [here](http://www.bellybar.co.uk/contents/media/belly-bars-dangly-dm65.jpg)  
> ps. i also wanna thank [liv](http://chocolate-shreddies.tumblr.com/)  
> for helping me get through this, i love her to bits.


End file.
